


Sign of Love

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Deaf Character, Deaf Isak, Fluff, M/M, Smut, but a bit, it usually leads directly into fluff so its okay, jonas is a tiny bit protective, just a little, sappy even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Even and Isak navigating Isak's deafness in their newfound relationship. This oneshot is a fluffball with angst sprinkled in.





	Sign of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are sign language

Even was at the record shop, fishing through the vintage collection to see anything worth purchasing. As hes moving into the next aisle, he notices a cute curly haired boy looking through the collection. The boy moves to the next set and his back is now to Even.

Even has an urge to talk to this boy, he's kind of exactly Even's type. He walks up to this boy who's back is turned to him.

"Hey. " He says softly. The boy doesnt turn around but Even continues, "I spotted you from the over there and thought you were really cute and wanted to know if we could hang out some time. " He finishes awaiting the boys response.

As the curly haired guy is moving to the next set, he jumps upon seeing this stranger behind him, so close. Even is confused why Isak jumps but ignores it and gives him a smile

"So what do you say?" Even asked, Isak is looking up at him confused when he hears a,

"He's deaf" behind him. He turns around to the dark haired boy with thick eyebrows behind him, "Sorry?"

"My best friend youre trying to hit on. He's deaf, which is why he didn't reply."

Even ohhs in realization as Jonas notices Isak signing to him

_What's going on?_

_He was trying to ask you out_ Jonas signs back and Isak's cheeks fall pink.

"What's his name?" Even asked.

"Isak." Jonas answers.

"You think he would want to go out with me?"

"Ask him." Jonas says. He hates when people talks to Jonas for Isak. Hes not a child. "As long as hes looking at you, he'll probably know what you're saying by reading your lips."

"I think you're really cute and would like to take you out on a date, is that okay?" Isak blushes and nods hesitantly. Even pulls out his phone, "Number?" He asks.

Isak puts his phone number in Even's phone as Isak signs something. Even turns to Jonas to translate.

"He said just make sure you text because he doesnt talk in the phone...obviously." Even nods turning back to Isak telling him thank you and he'll text him soon and the taller boy is leaving the record shop.

Isak is looking at Jonas with his cheeks still tinted pink.

_You think I should go out with him?_

_If you want, I wont be there to translate so as long as he's willing to communicate. You know how I am with these guys, Isak but if you want, give it a chance_

 

That night, Even is up late watching youtube videos of people teaching sign language, he's struggling but he's at least trying to get the basics down. He texts Isak asking him to meet him at a certain cafe that he loves that weekend and the boy agrees.

Isak is extremely nervous. He doesn't really do dates or going out. He's only had one boyfriend who got tired of the effort it took to communicate with Isakso he broke it off. Isak was heartbroken and depressed after that leaving Jonas to pick up the pieces. Which is why Jonas did not hesitate to warn Isak twice about dating a hearing guy.

Isak walks into the shop and sees Even sitting down. The older boy gets up,giving Isak a hug. "Hello"

Isak smiles as Even leads the way to their table.

"How are you?"

Isak pulls the napkin closer to him and takes the pen out his pocket, "I only know sign language so I dont know how you will understand me." He writes

"Write your answer then." Even compromises. So Isak does.

"Im good, excited, a little nervous?" He writes.

"I make you nervous?" Even asked and the boy nods, playing with the ends of the napkin. Even gently lifts Isak's head up, "You make me nervous, you're beautiful. " Isak smiles and groans, covering his face knowing his face is red.

The waiter comes up asking what they would like to order, Even orders a sandwich and Isak points to the menu asking for a coffee and two scones.

When the waiter leaves, Even gets Isaks attention, "Can I ask you something?'

Isak nods as Even continues, "I dont know if this is rude but why don't you speak aloud?"

Isak writes on the napkin again, "Im more comfortable not speaking. I can't hear what I sound like and how loud or quiet I am so i dont. But I do sometimes around Jonas, my parents, people im close with. But sign is my first language so its what I use"

"We're going to need 40 napkins." Even jokes as Isak laughs and Even wants to melt at the little sound that came out of Isaks mouth.

" _My name is Even_." He signs suddenly and Isaks eyes widen as Even smiles, "I'm trying to learn"

 _"Thank you"_ he signs appreciatively.

\----

After their date, Isak goes to Jonas's house, excited to update him.

 _"How was it?"_ Isak says signing as he lets Isak into the house.

_"Amazing. He's sweet and kind and funny and it was really nice"_

Jonas raises his brows at Isaks smitten behavior, _"how'd you communicate?'_

 _"Wrote a lot on the napkins but hes learning sign. Already."_ He smiles.

_"Happy for you bro."_

\---------

Even and Isak hang out again when Even takes him to a carnival that's going on in town. It's around 8pm as they are walking around the carnival, eating cotton candy.

Even points to the ferris wheel asking Isak if he wants to go. The boy nods as Even leads the way to the ferris wheel. They scan their wristbands and are soon in the swinging cart. They are waiting as the ride fills up and soon the ferris wheel begins.

Did you have fun today?" Even asked. Isak nods looking up at him. He signs thank you as he curls into Even's arms watching the carnival lights from up above.

He feels Even squeeze his leg and looks up at him, "I really like you. Do you like me?" Even asked. Isak nods hesitantly. He opens his hands in a far distance to show how much he liked Even and they both laugh as Even pulls Isak closer, "Can I kiss you?"

Isak bits his inner cheek nervously and nods. Even places his hand on the back of Isak's head, playing with the curly ends of his hair as his eyes shift from Isak's eyes to his lips as he leans in and presses his lips into Isak's. They are slowly and deeply kissing when Even slides his tongue into Isak's mouth and the curly haired boy lets of a soft moan and he knows he did because he feels the vibration in his throat. He pulls back embarrassed, _Sorry._

"It's okay. I like it." Even smiles as Isak playfully glares at him as he curls back into Even's arms until the ride comes to a stop.

\----------

Even asked Isak to be his boyfriend a month later when they are lying on Even's bed. They have just returned from hanging out in town just walking around. The sun was out shining and beating outside which was rare so they took advantage of that and soaked up the sun. But they are now exhausted and cuddled into each other on Even's bed. Even is running his fingertips delicately up Isak's arm.

"Baby." Even says. Isak doesn't turn to him and sometimes Even genuinely forgets  about Isak's hearing impairment sometimes and he turns Isak's head to look at him, "I wanted to ask you something."

Isak nods as he tucks his leg in between Even's leg to warm him up.

Even chooses to sign instead of speak. Whenever he has things to say that are kind of lengthy, it becomes rather hard for Isak to keep track of everything but he's still learning sign language with Isak's help and he's almost fluent. He misses out a couple of words here and there but Isak usually understands what Even means to say.

_Will you be my boyfriend?_

 

 _Really?_ Isak asks.

Even nods and Isak leans up to kiss Even's lip, "Yes." He mumbles and Even's eyes are filled with love and happiness upon hearing Isak speak in front of him. It was one word and it was soft but Even is incredibly appreciative and smiles, and leans in to kiss Isak again.

\---------

The difference becomes overwhelming two months later when Even invites Isak to a family gathering happening at his house.

Isak is happy to join and meet Even's family but Even is bringing him around to everyone and Isak doesn't know if Even told his family that he's deaf but too many people are hugging him and saying things and he doesnt know what's going on and it keeps happening every time Even introduces him to someone and it's really overwhelming. And it's even worst when they are all eating and everyone's talking among him and he has no clue whats going on and he doesn't want to be rude and leave but it's a lot. He just feels like no one's bothering to talk to him in his language and make him feel included so as soon as the first person gets up from the table, Isak gets up himself and goes upstairs.

Even looks back at Isak confused and excuses himself as he follows his boyfriend and goes into his room to see the boy taking deep breaths near the window.

Are you okay? Even asks.

Isak nods and continues to look outside the window. Even goes to sit down next to him and gently holds Isak's hands. "Talk to me." He says.

Isak sighs as he looks up at Even and pulls his hands out of his grip so he can sign.

_I'm just really uncomfortable around all of the people. And you kept introducing me to everyone and they're speaking and I look like an idiot because I have no clue what they're saying. It was too much and then at dinner, everyone is talking and I hate being in large groups like that, Even._

_I'm sorry. I was excited for you to meet everyone. I didn't realize you were uncomfortable._

_Do they know I'm deaf?_

Even nods, _"_ But I don't think they understand exactly how to communicate with you or forget occasionally. Do you want to go back down? _"_

Isak shakes his head.

 _"Please?"_ Even asked. "I'll make sure you are comfortable this time."

Isak finally agrees as the couple gets up and goes back downstairs.

\------------------

Isak realizes he loves Even in a rather odd encounter. They are out at a club and Isak is pressed against Even and Isak can't exactly hear the music but he feel the vibration of the beat against the floor of the club because the music is so loud so he's relatively on beat.

Even tells Isak's he going to get them another round of drinks and leaves Isak in the crowd for a bit. Even orders and as he waits for the drinks and he suddenly hears his name being called. He hears it again and realizes it's Isak which is odd because since they've been together, Even has only heard Isak's voice a couple of times and it was never in public.

He follows Isak's voice and sees Isak curling into himself into the crowd and immediately pulls him out of the crowd, "What's wrong?"

 _The crowd._ He signs. _And someone kept touching me._

 _"Touching you? Who?"_ Even asked furiously.

 _I dont know where he is. Hold me please._ Even pulls him to one of the couches and sits down, pulling Isak into him and the boy curls his body into him. He pulls Even's head down to look at him and kisses his lips. Soon, someone flops down next to the couple and Isak turns to see the person that is invading their privacy and it's the same guy who touched him. And Isak could smell the alcohol radiating from the man's breath.

"This the boyfriend?" The man asked and Isak understands what he's saying but doesn't reply as he gets dangerously close to Even's ear, "That's the guy." He whispers.

And suddenly furious and jealous and possessive Even is back, "You were touching my boyfriend earlier?"

"Ja, he's hot as shit. And he didn't say no."

Even sets Isak off his lap and pushes the man back, "What is your problem?"

The man jumps up as Even follows suite, "Did he ask you to touch him?" Even asked pushing him lightly.

"Nei men--"

"Men ingenting. Don't fucking touch him if he didn't ask." Even pushes again a little harder.

"Tell your fucking boyfriend to speak up then and say no if he doesn't want to." The man spits.

Even punches the guy in the face immediately, "He's deaf, you ass. If he didn't consent, dont fucking touch him." Even says angrily as he looks back at Isak who is curled into the couch, knees tucked into his chest, watching the scene play out in front of him. Even gestures for Isak to come to him and the boy gets up and goes to Even who takes his hand and they leave the club. They are walking home when Isak stops him, What did you say to him? Isak asked looking up at him, his eyes focused on his boyfriend's.

"Asked him why he touched you. Especially when you didn't consent to that." He explains.

 _I liked seeing you stand up for me_ Isak confesses.

 _I'll always stand up for you_ Even signs back.

Isak smiles and pulls Even down to his lips, resting his hand on the back of his head as Even wraps his arms around his waist. Isak is eager and frantically kissing Even and panting in between kisses and Even is holding onto Isak's hip bone and the smaller boy mumbles a, I love you in between kisses.

Even is caught up in the kiss and eventually pulls back, _What did you say?_ He signs.

Isak blushes and buries his face in Even's neck, I love you. He says again.

Even gently moves Isak's head from his neck, _Look at me when you say it._

Isak is looking up at Even and kisses his lips, "I love you."

"I could listen to you speak all day." He smiles and picks Isak up as the boy wraps his legs around Even's waist, "I love you too." He replies.

\---------------------

Isak's insecurities are showing the first time they make love. Even pushes into Isak and the boy's mouth falls open and nothing comes out. As Even continues pushing in him, he's clawing dangerously hard on Even's back and his eyes are clenched shut and Isak is biting his lips to keep his mouth shut.

Even is trying to ignore the pain in his back but he can't and he taps Isak's cheek so the boy can look at him.

 _You're hurting my back_. He signs.

 _Sorry._ He says as he wraps his arms around Even's neck. As Even begins to move his hips and thrust inside Isak, the boy feels like he's going to cry because keeping quiet is fucking impossible and it physically hurts to not make noise and turns his head to bury it in the pillow so he doesn't make noise.

Even is a little concerned because Isak looks a little all over the place or like he's in pain and it's been a bit of time and he doesn't know if he's making Isak feel good or not. He kisses Isak's neck and turns the boy's face to look at him, "Are you okay?"

The boy pants and nods. _Why?_

_Your face makes it seem like you're in a lot of pain. Am I hurting you that much? And you're being awfully quiet._

Isak shakes his head aggressively because he didn't want Even to get the wrong idea.

"What's wrong then?" Even asked.

"I dont want to make noise." He mumbles

"Why?" Even asked with a concerned look on his face as he caresses Isak's cheek. Isak pulls Even down to lie on top of him and mutters into his ear,"I probably sound weird, it might turn you off."

And Even's heart falls upon that because his boy was in literal pain because he was preventing himself from showing any vocal satisfaction of pleasure and his body was building up these noises and he thought Even would think his moans sounded so strange, he would get turned off and he couldn't hear them himself to make sure it was okay.

"Baby." Even says sadly and dishearteningly. "I could never be turned off by anything you do." He says truthfully.

"But I sound weird, right?" Isak asked out loud and Even immediately shakes his head, "Nei nei, nei. _You don't sound weird. It's just different and that's okay. I really want to hear you, especially when I make you feel good._ " Even said with a soothing look on his face and Isak nods.

"Can I keep going?" He asked and Isak nods. As soon as Even moves, Isak's mouth falls open but no noise comes out.

 _Don't hold back_ Even signs. Isak wraps his legs around Even's waist and Even speeds up the pace and Isak lets out a soft moan. As Isak is getting closer, his moans are getting louder and Even is encouraging him because he really wants Isak to let loose and is turned on by each moan that falls out of Isak's mouth and almost every moan out of Isak's mouth is Even's name.

When they finish, Even pulls Isak into his arms and kisses Isak all over as the boy giggles and falls into Even's embrace _, You're so beautiful_

_\---------------_

Isak and Even are at a party of some friends from Even's school. It's a beautiful night out in Oslo and they are all in the backyard, with twinkly fairy lights layering the outside, music playing and people chatting and meeting.

Isak and Even are lying on one of the several hammocks in at one of the corners of the huge backyard. 

A man comes over to them and starts talking to Even and Isak presumes it's one of Even's friends.

"This is my boyfriend, Isak."  He introduces. The boy nods as he introduces himself to Isak. Isak looks up to Even who signs what Dan said.

"He's deaf." Even says to Dan because he looks awfully confused at the encounter. "So you need to enunciate when you speak to him." 

Dan nods as he tells Isak it's nice to meet him and leaves the couple to their privacy.

"The stars are out." Even points out.

_What's your wish?_

_If I say it out loud, it wont come true._ Even teases.

 _Mine already has._ Isak said looking up to Even who smiles, bringing Isak closer to him and kisses his lips, "Min ogsa." He mumbles in between kisses. "Jeg elsker deg" 

Isak knows Even is speaking because he feels it against his lips but he doesn't know what he's saying but it's okay because Isak feels it all in the kiss anyway and feels the love Even is pouring into him without verablizing it and he knows he's in something good.

 


End file.
